


Good Boys go to Heaven but heaven's found on bed

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: Hanbin tries to change Bobby's stance on being  complimented feat. a sad attempt on smut





	Good Boys go to Heaven but heaven's found on bed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a video I saw on twitter where iKONICs was telling Bobby how handsome and cute he is but he kept saying "don't lie to me" it was so adorbs hehe
> 
> So idk how to add other tags that don't pop out of suggestions so I'll just say here that the other members are just mentioned briefly 
> 
> Also I'm Bottom!Bobby trash, Bottom Bobby nation rise up lmao
> 
> The anime Hanbin is watching here is Backstreet Girls/ Gokudolls. I suggest you watch it though some warnings as the show's humor is very mature and dark
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy (or not) :3

It was a quiet night as Hanbin was laying down on his bed, a can of flavored beer on his right hand as he laughed at the anime he was watching. It was about three yakuzas who were forced by their boss to get sex changed in order to become idols. As much as the premise of the show was quite weird in itself, the comedy of these transformed men still acting like themselves, drinking alcohol and playing cards when they were alone had Hanbin giggling non-stop.

The hotel they had lodged from Japan had all of the single rooms booked, so by suggestion of their manager, they'd take the rooms that had two beds, and members were to pair with each other while the odd one out would stay with manager-hyung.  
As soon as Hanbin heard what his hyung had said he immediately declared that he would be staying with Bobby, making Chanwoo roll his eyes at his rather desperate attempt of alone time with his boyfriend.

Their relationship was no secret between the members. Hanbin had confessed that he loved Bobby during one of their Vlives before. What he hadn't expected that the elder would talk to him later that time, reciprocating his feelings and asking what they wanted to be. They began dating, although it wasn't as often as he wished since they were keeping their relationship secret from the entire world. Their definition of dates were just watching Netflix together in one of their rooms and cuddled up with each other, with the occasional alcohol and snacks to spice things up.

Hanbin was losing it over this particular scene in the anime. The protagonists were bragging the gifts they got from fans, wearing them and reasoning that the weather was cold anyway, thus utilizing the presents. As the days progressed, the two younger characters were practically wrapped in expensive clothing. The eldest, which in Hanbin's opinion, was the funniest in the bunch, turned the heater on, making them remove their gifts only to brag his own present, which was some sort of lingerie.

Speaking of fans, Hanbin thought about the earlier commotion on Incheon Airport. The fans that were buzzing around Bobby were complementing him, calling him cute, handsome, and saying his hair looked nice, in which his hyung had replied 'You're lying!' to them as he was reeling from embarassment. It made him sad that his boyfriend were denying words like that when he thought that he was the most beautiful person in the world.

Although he could understand why Bobby thought that way. When he tried to place himself in their fans' shoes, the word 'handsome' had Junhoe and Chanwoo come to mind. 'Pretty' was often reserved for Jinhwan and Yunhyeong-hyung. 'Cute' was used to describe Donghyuk's smile and puffy cheeks, or his own soft moments on television.

What words were for Bobby though? 'He raps well'. The thought made Hanbin's heart clench.  
'If only I could desensitize him from feeling that way'

That's when an idea came to Hanbin, a metaphorical light bulb above his head as he smiled devilishly, downing what was left of his drink.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×

Bobby emerged from the shower, towel hanging from his hips while another was drying off his hair. The hot water had soothed his muscles and washed off the drowsiness from his flight, feeling a bit excited to finally spend some time with his boyfriend.

He felt hands on top of his head, letting his own drop to his sides as he let Hanbin dry his hair. It was such a simple thing, yet it felt incredibly intimate. It made Bobby's heart flutter and the tip of his fingers zing with such a soft feeling sparking all over his body as he wrapped his hands around the younger's waist.

"Aaah". Bobby sighed as Hanbin removed the towel from his hair, looking at him with such warmth. He still smells like the soap he had used from his own bath earlier. Bobby soon pulled him in for an embrace, nuzzling his nose on the younger's throat as he felt Hanbin's hands on his shoulder, keeping them close to one another.  
"Ready to take this to bed babe?" he breathed out as he placed a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"Nope". Hanbin replied rather dryly, his breath smelling like the fruity flavored beer he had been drinking. 'Was he already drunk?' Bobby thought.

"Alright then, how about we just cuddle and watch that anim-". Bobby was interrupted as a finger was placed on his lips, shutting him up as Hanbin looked at him with such an intense fire that sent a hot shiver down his spine.

"What I want" Hanbin murmured, low and sultry "is to make you feel good, right now, with you lying on the bed. Can you do that for me, my cute _Jiwonie_?" making Bobby shake at the use of his real name.

Bobby was rather surprised at how Hanbin was approaching sex. They usually had it rough and fast due to what little free time they had in their schedules, with Bobby taking the lead as he would pound into Hanbin's ass as the younger clung to dear life, nails raking Bobby's back and hickeys littered across each other's skin.

They did have a schedule here in Japan, so maybe they had to take things nice and slow tonight.

Bobby listened to the younger's words, lying down in his bed as Hanbin straddled his lap. He had loosened the sash in his robe, showing a bit of his chest, his nihilism tattoo peaking from beneath and it looked so hot as Bobby pulled Hanbin in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow, but passionate, tongues already sliding at each other earning a gasp from the younger, eager to taste him further.

Bobby reached out to further remove Hanbin's robe but had his hand swatted away by the younger.

"That's no-no." Hanbin recited in a singsong voice. "This is about you feeling good. I want you be a good boy while I pleasure you" he emphasized his point by tweaking one of Bobby's nipple, making the older man below him squeak.

Hanbin patted on his hyung's thighs, asking him to lift them so he can remove the towel that was wrapped around him, leaving Bobby completely naked. "There we go. You look so pretty sprawled out like this just for me." he purred, gently carressing the inside of his thighs.

Whoa. Did Hanbin just call him pretty? That was one of the last things he thought to describe himself. He knew he was charming, and even sexy when he flashed his abs to the fans. But pretty? Maybe with a face swap with Jinhwan.

But he felt heat pooling on the pit of his stomach. 'Hanbin called me pretty'. Rather than feeling embarrassed, it... turned him on? It must be just Hanbin's hand roaming near his crotch.

"I ain't pretty" Bobby quietly spoke "Don't lie to me too."

Hanbin soon reached his member, already half hard as he stroked it softly, coaxing it to life. "Oh but you are, my Jiwonie. You're also cute when you're embarassed." Hanbin huffed out as he slowly mouthed on the growing erection.

Bobby moaned at the contact, Hanbin's mouth wetting his cock felt amazing in itself, but what Hanbin was saying was blooming something inside him that he never thought he knew was inside him. Handcuffs and blindfolds were the gist of his kinks, but he never thought that being complimented was going to be added to the list.

With his dick fully hard, Hanbin had begun to suck on the head as he wrapped his hand on the shaft, pumping it slowly, feeling Bobby thrust up on his mouth, moaning from the sensation.

"Ahh Hanbin-ah that feels so good" Bobby groaned as he saw Hanbin grabbing the small bottle of lube from the pocket of his robe. Hanbin removed himself from Bobby with a pop as he disrobed entirely, letting it hit the floor and soon climbing back to straddle the older's waist as their lips met once again.

Hanbin popped the cap and poured some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them, warming it up as he let Bobby fuck his mouth with his tongue, giving him a little bit of control before taking it entirely from him.

Bobby was surprised to feel a lubed finger pressing on his entrance, slightly shifting below as Hanbin spread him and opted to sit between his legs.

"I told you, I was gonna make you feel good right? Now, be good and relax for me." Hanbin whispered, as he was soon able to press a finger inside his hyung, slowly letting Bobby adjust to the feeling. "You're doing perfectly, so, so good for me." he added as he brought one hand to pump at Bobby's leaking member.

"Aa-aaah, Hanbin-ah!" Bobby was breathing hard at the stimulation, he never bottomed for Hanbin before, always being top and fucking the younger's brains out of him. But right now, the prospect of having Hanbin inside him felt very possible as Hanbin had added another finger and began scissoring his hole.

Hanbin soon added a third finger inside his hyung and soon found the little bundle of nerves and pressed on it lightly, making Bobby scream at the sudden jolt. "Shh, you're doing just fine. You look absolutely stunning like that, so cute and needy for me." Hanbin cooed.

Feeling his hyung ready for him, he removed his fingers and reached into the nightstand near Bobby's head to reach for a condom as he took a moment to gaze at the older's eyes, half-lidded and glazed from lust, breathing heavily.

Hanbin then opened the condom and wrapped it on his own unattended length, pumping it a few times to ease the edge, making him hiss as he poured some lube on it. He then angled at his hyung's hole. "Ready?"

Bobby nodded, a bit lightheaded from pleasure already as he felt the tip of Hanbin's dick begin to penetrate him. Hanbin slid into him slowly, letting Bobby adjust to the feeling of being filled. Once he was fully inside, he took Bobby's hand and skimmed his thumb over his knuckles to soothe him. "How does it feel?" he asked, not wanting to hurt his hyung's first time.

"Weird, but I trust you." Bobby whispered, "please, just. Fuck me already." he begged, wanting to feel more of the fullness he was feeling right now.

"Who am I to deny you, my precious love?" Hanbin whispered softly before retracting a bit and snapping his hips back into the older, making him choke out a cry as he repeated the action.

He thrusted deeply into Bobby, pulling until only the head was inside, before plunging back deep, earning a series of moans and screams from the elder.

"Look at you Jiwonie, you look so beautiful like this, sucking my cock with your pretty little hole. Doesn't it feel great being a good boy and getting pounded?" Hanbin queried as he hit Bobby's prostate, which had the other practically screaming from pleasure.

Bobby was lost, arms covering his face as he felt his dick twitch from what Hanbin said. It felt like heaven having the younger thrust into him, althought Hanbin wasn't as fast as Bobby when they do it, he made up for it with strength and stamina, not lagging in his thrusts as he worked hard pleasuring his hyung. "Y-you really think I'm beautiful, and pretty, and all that stuff?" Bobby sobbed.

"Of course I do." Hanbin answered, not slowing down his pace as he held his boyfriend's face "I'm not saying this just because you're my boyfriend, I'm saying this because you really are all that stuff, you're one of the most kind, caring, and adorable soul I have ever met, and if that doesn't convince you that you're beautiful then I-".

Hanbin was cut off when he felt something hot and sticky hit his chest and abdomen. He put his thrusting to a halt to inspect below him and jesus, that's alot of cum. Did Bobby ejaculate just from being praised?

He glanced up to see Bobby covering his face, his ears burning red from embarassment "Don't you dare fucking laugh." he threatened half-heartedly, grounding his hips down making Hanbin yelp as he cock dug deeper inside the elder "just finish what you started."

Hanbin blushed, feeling himself get bigger at the sight of his hyung suddenly becoming so timid. He then continued to fuck Bobby with renewed vigor, feeling his balls tighten as he chased his orgasm.

"Ahhh Jiwonie, you did so good, I'm about to cum, should I reward you for being a good boy, or just cum inside?" Hanbin breathed out as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the brink.

Bobby moaned at the pet name, removing his hands from his face to play with Hanbin's nipples, earning a groan from the younger "Yeah Hanbin-ah, please cum on my face, I've been good for you." he breathed out as he opened his mouth in anticipation of the younger's orgasm.

Hanbin then pulled out and peeled the condom off, furiously pumping his dick, positioning himself accordingly as he came on Bobby's face, painting his hyung's face white with thick strings of cum.

Hanbin admired his work on Bobby's face, the elder having one eye closed as a glob of cum rested near his cheek. Bobby wiped a finger on his face to catch the semen dripping near his eye, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it clean.

"Itadakimasu." Bobby said as he brought his hand to wipe on his face and licked his fingers like the motto of a certain fried chicken fast food chain.

"Aish, hyung, you're freaking nasty." Hanbin scolded amusedly, lacking any real bite in his voice. Bobby's back to his natural, confident self. The younger then stood up to grab a wet towel to clean themselves with.

"That's nothing compared to the stuff you did tonight!" Bobby snickered as he felt a damp cloth wipe at his face, then at his already soft member as Hanbin then proceeded to wipe his chest and own length. "That felt amazing."

"Then you should let me top more often."  
"No way, I like being on top!"  
"Then I'll just call you beautiful again, Jiwonie."  
"Shut up." Bobby blushed at the pet name. After the two rappers had put on some clothes, they decided to lay together as they watched some anime, soon enough both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×  
That morning, Bobby sat in front of the mirror, as he let their stylist fix his hair and makeup for their upcoming activity today.

The stylist was humming to herself as she decided on how to style the rapper's hair. "Hmm, I think today will just straighten it out. And see what we can do with it." she said as she began combing at Bobby's red curls.

"Aaaaand done!" the stylist let out a breath as she wiped her brow, admiring her work as Bobby was checking his appearance at the mirror. "See Bobby-ssi, straightening it out really makes the color look more vivid. I dare say you look alot more handsome like this!" she added as she clapped her hands together in joy.

'Handsome huh' Bobby thought, no longer feeling embarassed by the compliment after last night. Bobby turned to face their stylist, returning her smile with an equally bright one "You know what stylist-nim? I think so too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was kinda short, I've always wanted to write 4000+ words like other fanfic writers I worship here but I just type on my phone and it already seems alot when I write it on my ColorNotes app only to come out here in 2000+ words only :<
> 
> Thanks for reading until the end. Leave your honest thoughts and opinions in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
